


A Fine Blade

by GretchenSinister



Series: Chocolate Shop AU [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Inspired by a prompt I saw a few pages back about Jack’s staff being his heartOkay, so, what if who ever holds Jack’s staff owns the boy as well? Maybe Pitch realized this when he saw how Jack reacted to him breaking the staff in the movie? After his defeat he started planning how to steal it because having Jack under his control would be… most satisfying. ;)Cue Pitch making Jack his new attack/lap dog.And Jack doesn’t like what Pitch is doing at first but then starts getting off on being controlled so thoroughly or maybe he gets Stockholm Syndrome?"Prequel to Chocolate Shop and The Brightest Thing In The Room.Pitch doesn’t know why Jack carries his heart with him so obviously, but he’s sure he’ll be able to take advantage of that fact.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: Chocolate Shop AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557643
Kudos: 27
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	A Fine Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/30/2014.

_Ah, bright-beautiful blue eyes, watch me watch me watch me why? This scrap of wood? Knife handle he says, knife handle may be, knife handle with no blade, coming apart in splinters, not easily held, not easily used, doesn’t fit in the palm like I know a knife should, still he watches like I’m playing with his soul.  
  
I am, of course, even had he, had I, not this totem—old Emmanuel Moon would call it a hobby of mine, but what does he know? It is no hobby, no game as he thinks, as if because my actions are bolder I think less of the consequences. As if he is not the one who has always treated this world full of lives as his gameboard and pieces, as I know well, as I once a piece and now the one he plays against. But I am not the game player he takes me for; I am a cat and I know I play to kill.  
  
This boy Jack will play to kill, too; I think he has been preparing to play that way for far longer than he would admit, could admit, far longer than a bladeless knife handle seems to say, but don’t I know that those who don’t carry blades will always have sharpness elsewhere? Moon’s got a man like that, no sharpness about him to the world’s eyes, but put a plan in motion and—ah! It’s a wonder Moon keeps him loyal, and there’s a depth I’ll have to plumb, see what strange creatures live in that darkness, well and good, well and good, darkness has always been my element and now I have new bait.  
  
Moon’s creatures will not easily be caught, true, but with Jack, oh Jack, as mine, I have no doubt I will hook them. I daresay I may have even hooked myself. It is lucky for me that Jack is not a boy to notice, know this, eyes seeing clearly but not yet through the shadows. He can’t know what his face is saying now, as I hold this bit of wood he claims is a knife handle but surely was not always so.   
  
There’s something of his heart in it, dangerous to have his heart out like that, in something so easily burned, so easily broken, dangerous to let me touch anything so fragile. But then again if the boy likes danger all the better._  
  
Pitch touches his fingertips to the knife handle which he does not relinquish and maybe never really will, not stroking it, no need to risk even splinters, risk is for other hearts. He looks up at Jack, Jack’s eyes like the whole unforgiving sky, Jack’s mouth set with an emptiness even the sky cannot match joined with a hunger just as huge.  
  
 _Lovely, lovely, what a shame it will need to be hidden, what a shame to keep secret this heart so raw._  
  
But Pitch can have the unsecret heart always, can he not? Give it another disguise, a disguise for Pitch in the giving, a disguise for Jack in the keeping.  
  
“A handle like this deserves a blade,” Pitch says, in a voice soft as spring. “I will make you a very fine blade, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr: 
> 
> tejoxys said: Oh no, it’s upsetting in exactly the right way. ;__; Guh.


End file.
